I Can Wait Forever
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: Little cute drabble I did for Castle while listening to a song. Not my best work, but I blame drowsiness by NyQuil. This summary sucks, so please R&R. I'm open to any requests! Leave them in reviews if you got any.


**Listening to 'I Can Wait Forever' by Simple Plan and thought about writing a random piece on our favorite couple :) I am dead tired from a NyQuil I took like an hour ago, so sorry if I kinda stopped it badly. **

**Thanks for reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kate,<em>

_I'm sorry._

_I seem to be saying that a lot lately, but it's the only thing I can. It's rare for me to at loss for words, but since I met you, I realized that words aren't everything. Some of our most meaningful conversations were silent. There are some words that I weren't able to say, but I know that I wouldn't need them anyway. At least, not with you..._

The paper easily crumpled away between the palms of his hands as he rids of yet another letter. It lands next to its fallen comrades; all letters to the woman on the hospital bed.

No.

Make that the woman who's on the hospital bed, who's in a coma.

Wait.

Make that the woman who's on the hospital bed, in a coma, and is the love of Richard Alexander Rodgers' life.

That very man was situated on the floor in the corner of the room, knees pulled up into his chest, with his head in his hands.

It's been a week since she was shot.  
>Seven days since he held her limp body in his arms.<br>Seven days since he had been home.  
>Seven days since he last saw her emerald eyes.<br>Seven days since he found out that her and Josh were no longer together.

Five days since she fell into a coma.  
>Five days since he cried.<br>Five days since he left her room.  
>Five days since he talked.<br>Five days since he cut his hair in the room's bathroom.

The doctors told him that there was an 85% chance that she will wake up, completely fine.

That assured the rest of them. Ryan had gone home to Jenny, Esposito had gone home with a reluctant Lanie, and Martha, Alexis, and Jim had gone home to give the older man support.

It didn't help Castle though. That 15%. That 3 in 20 chance that he would never see her beautiful green eyes again. That chance that he would never be able to hear her scold him, or tease him, or reject him ever again.

Castle scratched his short hair roughly before scrubbing his hands down his face in frustration. He felt the scratch of his facial hair against the palm of his hands and sighed heavily. Lifting his head slightly, he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Slowly rising to his feet, Castle shook off the slight vertigo feeling and headed to the bed cautiously. Looking down at her frail body surrounded by wires, he couldn't help but notice how small and fragile she looked.

His eyes traced her body as he took in the extraordinary woman in front of him.

Honestly, Castle couldn't believe it. Even in a coma, surrounded by tubes and wires, and unhealthily pale, Katherine Beckett was absolutely the most stunningly beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

He shut his eyes and shook his head slightly before carefully climbing into the hospital bed. Laying on his side, being careful not to touch any wires, he held her hand in his left one and stroked her hair in his right. His face rested lightly on the pillow above her head, allowing him to breathe her in, but not put pressure on her.

"God, Kate." His voice came out as a strangled whisper as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "I...I don't know what to do. I-I haven't left, I can't - Kate, please. Please wake up."

Castle took in a shaking breath, kissing the top of her head, and laying back. The iPhone in his pocket felt heavy, reminding him of its presence, while giving Castle an idea.

Taking it out with his left hand, he quickly scrolled through his music library, before finding the song he wanted. He pressed play and put the phone on the bed as the beginning guitar started to play.

Castle sang softly with the vocals, his heart clenching at the truth of the words.

_You look so beautiful today  
><em>_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
><em>_So i try to find the words that i could say  
><em>_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away  
><em>_And I can't lie  
><em>_Every time I leave my heart turns gray  
><em>_And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight  
><em>_Cause I just can't take it_

He remembers the time when Beckett catches him admiring her as she did paperwork and called him out on it. She had called him creepy and he just smiled in return.

_Another day without you with me  
><em>_Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
><em>_But I can wait  
><em>_I can wait forever  
><em>_When you call my heart stops beating  
><em>_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
><em>_But I can wait  
><em>_I can wait forever_

Castle hummed the rest of the song as he let his body relax on the bed. The ending of the same came near and he opened his mouth to whisper the words into her hair.

"I can wait forever," His voice fell to a breath as he succumbed to a dreamless slumber. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy, right? Yeah, I know. I was listening to the song and though of Castle and Beckett :) Not proud of it, but felt like typing something out since I was bored.<strong>

**I was kinda discouraged when the last thing I posted only got one review, so please tell me if you like this or not! **

**Also, I'm on Twitter! So follow me LonerNguyen :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Lona**


End file.
